Even in Death
by Fernanda Evans
Summary: Song fic RS baseada na música Even in Death do Evanescence pós Ordem da Fênix.


"Even In Death"  
  
_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone_

Eu vi seu corpo caindo. Tive que ser forte e fingir aceitar que nunca mais iria vê-lo. Mas no fundo, sabia que jamais diria aquelas palavras em outra ocasião. De fato, nem ao menos sei como as pronunciei.

_I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong_

Dentro de mim sei que todos estão errados e que você jamais me deixará. Vejo seu vulto não importa em que direção eu olho. E ninguém irá tirá-lo de mim.

_Moonlight on the soft brown earth_

A lua cheia começa a nascer. Eu optei por não tomar minha poção. Não quero estar lúcido. Quero sentir a dor da transformação e parar de sentir a dor de não tê-lo comigo essa noite.

_It leads me to where you lay_

Talvez eu me machuque o suficiente para vê-lo em sua total forma. Talvez seja até capaz de tocá-lo, de segurar sua mão. Quem sabe, em minha insanidade, não volto aos velhos tempos em que corríamos pela Floresta Proibida. Cachorro e lobo, livres para fazermos o que quiséssemos.

_They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home_

O luar me atingiu. É agora. Só há você em minha mente. Sinto a fera tomando meu corpo, lesando-o, ferindo-o. Espere mais um pouco, meu amor. Estou chegando.

_I will stay forever here with you, m__y love_

Serei seu, para sempre seu. Por toda minha vida foi assim, e não há como mudar. Sua foto está ao meu lado. Nem estando nessa forma selvagem causo mal a ela. Sinto se algum dia causei mal a você.

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

Espero que quando o sol voltar a nascer, sinta sua mão em minha testa, limpando meus ferimentos, como era no início e deveria ter sido até o fim. Mas você, assim como era nobre comigo, foi nobre por uma outra causa. E eu fiquei solitário por 12 anos.

_Even in death our love goes on_

Nem mesmo quando achei que você era um traidor, pude deixar de amá-lo. Lutei com todas as minha forças, mas falhei. E naquela noite, quando te vi no mapa, sabia que não tinha cometido um erro. E o amei ainda mais.

_Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love_

Posso até imaginar o que dirão quando descobrirem. Chamar-me-ão de louco. Isso se já não o dizem. Pois tenho certeza que meu olhar me entregou. Alguém um pouco mais atento já percebeu que sou eternamente devoto e apaixonado por você.

_But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love_

Passamos por tantos obstáculos em nossa vida que arrisco dizer que esse é um dos menores. Posso superar tudo com você, ou _por _você. Tudo para tê-lo de novo ao meu lado.

_They don't know you can't leave me_

Não adianta me dizer que é impossível. Você não pode me deixar. Jamais. Pertencemos um ao outro. Nossas almas foram unidas antes mesmo de nascermos.

_They don't hear you singing to me_

O mundo pode não entender, mas eles não sabem como é. Eles não ouvem. As palavras sussurradas à meia luz são apenas para os meus ouvidos. Nosso segredo. Nossa paixão. Nossas declarações.

_I will stay forever here with you, my love_

Logo a lua irá embora. Espero que ela me leve junto. Assim o reencontrarei. Terei seus lábios nos meus novamente. E ficarei para sempre com você. Do jeito que prometemos um ao outro há o que parece ser séculos.

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

Lembro-me como se fosse ontem. Estávamos sentados à beira do Lago. A neve caía a nossa volta, mas isso não era importante. Muito pelo contrário, você sentou mais perto de mim procurando se aquecer. E então, com sua voz falhando, disse que me amava.

_Even in death our love goes on_

Finalmente começo a sentir a vida se esvaindo do meu corpo. Imaginava se isso aconteceria. Tinha medo de que falhasse. Mas espere. Há alguém subindo. Será possível que o sol já tenha nascido? Não ouso abrir os olhos, mas escuto a maçaneta girar. Ela não abre. Um feitiço. Fui encontrado.  
  
_And I can't love you, anymore than I do_

Sob a visão deles, conseguiram chegar a tempo, mas para mim, não há mais tempo sem você. Esperarei até a próxima lua cheia, e poderia até dizer que o amarei mais até lá. Mas isso não seria verdade. Não posso amá-lo mais do que o amo agora, pois somente respiro além de amá-lo. Nada mais. Só há você.

* * *

* * *

**N/A: **Essa foi minha primeira fic R/S. Não sou uma fã incondicional do shipper, mas achei a música simplesmente perfeita para eles. Quero agradecer a minha beta Roberta pela ajuda.


End file.
